Dark Wings
by LyraHikaru
Summary: It's been 20 years since Dark sealed both himself and Krad away in the Black Wings. Riku has raised her son Rin in the ways of a phantom thief as Daisuke had been trained up until his 14th birthday. Somehow, Dark has returned... DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Dark Wings

**20 years ago…**

_Dark, don't ever forget me because I will never forget you. Never ever._

Hearing Daisuke say that brought tears to Dark's violet eyes as he dove down to seal Krad inside the Black Wings, a Hikari painting that both Dark and Krad had been born from.

_Thank you Daisuke, I will never forget you. I'm always inside you, remember that._

And with that, Dark dove towards Krad to seal him away forever…..

_A D. N. Angel fanfic by LyraHikaru_

**Present day**

"Ja nae Mom! I'm heading out!"

Riku Niwa looked up to see her son, Rin, hurry towards the door.

"And where are you going so early today young man?"

Rin stopped and turned towards his mother.

"Mom you of all people know I have school today."

Riku winked at her son.

"I meant why are you moving so fast this morning Rin?"

Rin looked away from his mother as a light blush appeared on the bridge of his nose.

Riku smiled. "Are you going to tell the girl you love your feelings today?"

Rin turned towards his mother, his mouth hanging open. "H-how did you know?"

Riku laughed slightly. "A mother should always know what's going on in her son's head. Now aren't you going to be later?"

"Ah! You're right! I'll see you tonight!"

Riku smiled and then remembered what her husband; Daisuke had told her to tell him on his 14th birthday. "Rin! Be home by 7:56 and 21 seconds or you'll be in big trouble. Even if she says yes, you can't go out on a date tonight!"

Rin was around the corner by then and called back, "Okay!"

As he hurried towards his school, he passed a girl with long red hair who he just barely saw smirking as he passed by. He caught a few words as she spoke to herself. "There you are, Kaitou Dark."

**School**

Rin hurried up the steps to the second floor where he spotted Anu Hinamori, his crush. He breathed in and out and stepped towards her. "Hinamori-san!"

Anu turned and smiled at him. "Niwa-kun!"

Rin blushed slightly. _Kawaii!_ "Ohayo!"

Anu smiled and walked towards him. "Why are you here so early Niwa-kun? You normally don't get here til after Sahaera gets here."

Rin couldn't think of a good excuse so he just told her the truth, part of it anyways. "I came to talk to you about something."

Anu smiled and nodded, buying his excuse. Rin sighed. _She's so pure, so innocent, and so beautiful._

He led to way to their classroom. "So I was wondering if you would read this…" Rin got so caught up in her beauty that he walked right into a wall. "Ow!"

Anu stopped and held out her hand to help him up. "You're so clumsy Niwa-kun but that's one of the things I like about Niwa-kun."

Rin's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Anu nodded. "I really like Niwa-kun because you're such a good friend."

Rin felt his face fall as the girl of his dreams just destroyed his heart with 9 simple words. He turned and ran off, away from Anu.

"Niwa-kun?" Anu sounded more shocked than upset as he ran away. As Rin turned the corner, he ran into a girl with long red hair and beautiful red eyes, like his dad's eyes.

"Gomeni!" He stood up and held his hand out to the girl, who took it and he pulled her up. "Gomeni" The girl smiled. "Its fine, no harm, no foul."

Rin cocked his head as he took in her thin, stream line shaped body. Her body appeared to be built for flying, the curves, and the angles all lined up perfectly. "What's your name?" "Lena, what's your name?" "I'm Rin." Lena nodded and their talk ended because the bell rang and she disappeared into the sea of students. Rin couldn't shake the feeling that he should stay away from her. He would ask Mom about it later, at home.


	2. Chapter 1 Dark's Return

**I forgot to put this in the prologue thingy. I do not own D. N. Angel; all I own are my OCs.**

Dark Wings

Chapter 1: Dark's return

**Home, Rin's P.O.V.**

I pushed the front door open. "I'm home!" I glanced around and saw nothing of my mother or my grandfather or grandmother. I looked down at the place to leave shoes and smiled. "I'm home!" I stepped forward and closed the door and the floor fell out from under me. I grabbed hold of the floor's edge and halfway pulled myself up when the floor flashed and showed me a circuit board. _Okay, it'll sense my feet so I'll have to run for it. And… go!_ I pulled myself up and ran.

**Lena's P.O.V., Home**

I walked into my house and looked around for my dad. "Dad?" Suddenly, the floor dropped out from under me. I barely had enough time to grab hold of the edge of the floor. I pulled myself up and jumped over an obviously placed pit and disabled about 10 traps no doubt set by my father. I finally got to the living room and reached towards the door knob but felt a current and disabled that as well and entered the living room. "I'm home." My dad jumped down on me. "You did it Lena! A perfect score! You are ready for your life as a Kaitou!" I sighed. "Dad, do I have to live that life? I don't see why I have to steal artwork for a living." Dad tsked me and waved away my question. I crossed my arms and that let him know this was not over and I stormed up to my room and was jumped on by Lith, my rabbit. I sat down on the floor to play with her. She looked at me with red eyes like rubies. I scratched her behind her ears. "Kyuuuuu!" I laughed and rolled over on my stomach. I suddenly felt hot and I curled up into a ball but that didn't help. I tried to stand up and walk to the window to open it. I got the window to open before I dropped to my knees as wind blasted into my room. I felt myself get taller and felt my hair lengthen. I opened my eyes and looked at my mirror and saw that I looked 17 and had garnet eyes and purple hair to my mid-back. My scream was probably heard in space.

**Rin' P.O.V.**

I was in my room thinking about Anu when I heard the sound of a girl scream. My head snapped up and With, my rabbit that had been sleeping on my chest, jumped at the sound. I ran to my window and saw a flash of purple hair through the open window next door. I ran downstairs but I felt like I got punched in the gut on the way down and tripped and fell down the stairs. "Rin! Are you okay!" I looked up to see Mom looking down at me with Granddad and Grandma. "I'm fine." Mom's eyes widened at me. I cocked my head at her. "What's wrong?" Even Grandma looked shocked. "There's no way this can be happening…" I looked at Grandma. "Huh?" Mom pulled out a small mirror and held it up to me. "What!" I had purple hair and garnet eyes and I looked 17 or 18. "It's happened. Dark has returned to the Niwa family." I looked at Grandma. "Dark?"


	3. Chapter 2 I'm a what?

**I don't own D. N. Angel, all I own are my OCs.**

Chapter 2

I'm a what!

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Grandma made me sit down and I didn't argue. What the hell just happened? Why do I look like this suddenly? What did Grandma mean by "Dark"? Grandma, Granddad and Mom all sat across from me, staring at me like an animal in a cage. "What? Why are you all staring at me like that?" "It's hard for us to take it all in Rin, just give us a moment." Grandma rubbed her eyes like she had to make sure what she was seeing was real. Well sadly it is real, I have purple hair and I'm super tall and my clothes are waaaay to tight for me to wear. Grandma took note of this and stood up and walked out of the room and came back in with a set of black clothes. She held them out to me. "Go change into these and then we'll talk." I nod and walk to the bathroom to change.

**Lena's P.O.V.**

My dad hasn't stopped staring at me for like 10 whole minutes. It's weird for my dad to be speechless like this for so long. My school uniform was very tight so my dad brought me out a pair of black clothes, black tank top, black pants, black shoes, and he made me wear these arm/wrist thingies for some reason. "Okay I'm gonna call in someone who might be able to explain this better than me." Dad stood up and walked into the kitchen and I'm guessing he dialed someone on his phone cuz he came back in and told me to come with him. We walked outside and next door and Dad knocked on the front door and a lady with short red hair answered the door. She invited us inside and led us to the living room. She opened the door and an elderly couple looked up at me and my father. The woman's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. Sitting across from her was a guy with purple hair and he was dressed similar to me. When he turned around to see what everyone was staring at, I saw that he too had garnet eyes. The elderly woman finally spoke. "Dark, meet Lyra. Lyra, meet Dark." Who the hell is Dark? And who the hell is Lyra? The woman sighed and motioned for me to sit. "You both must have many questions about this whole thing so I will try to explain it."

***10 minutes later***

Purple boy and I stared at the woman. She couldn't be serious; everything my dad used to rant about was true? I couldn't help but rub my eyes and sigh. "So what you're saying is that you can't change us back unless you have this piece of artwork?" The woman nodded. "That is the only way." I sighed and stood up. "Well I'm gonna end up doing it one way or another so count me in." Purple boy stood as well. "If she's in, I'm in." The woman smiled. "good cuz we already sent out the note that declares that tonight at 9:30 I will steal the Phantom Stallion." I can't believe it, I'm really a Kaitou now.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I'm a Kaitou?


	4. Chapter 3 Silence

**I don't own D. N. Angel. All I own are my OCs.**

Chapter 3

Silence

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Lena" and I took off from my house just a few minutes before the time stated on the notice Grandma sent in. Lena has a white rabbit who seems to like With named Lith. Lith is cute and is able to turn into "Lyra"'s black wings just as With can turn into Dark's wings. I still have questions buzzing in my head, who is Lyra and who is this girl and why does she seem so familiar to me? I spot the building below us quickly.

**Lena's P.O.V.**

Purple boy or "Rin", as I was told to call him for the time being, and I coasted in for a landing on the glass dome over the main gallery. Our target rests below us. Rin smiled and pulled out a glass cutter and we slipped inside quickly. Lith held onto my shirt as I dropped to the floor. I turned towards the target: The Phantom Stallion (don't ask). It was a beautiful piece and I can't believe we're going to have to seal it later. But we have to so now comes my job. I kneel infront of the stand and disable the security surrounding it. Rin lifts it off its stand and into a small bag and nods at me and I slip out the back way just as police run into the building. The lights go out inside. All I can do is run, I hope Rin is okay.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

The lights go out and I am met with silence.

**Okay! Review plz! Sorry that it's sorta short.**


	5. Author's Notice

Author's notice from: Lyrahikaru

Dear readers of this fanfic,

For the time being, I am not going to be writing for this fanfic. I am sorry to those who really wanted to know what happened next but things have come up in my personal life and I can't write as much as I wish. When these issues have cleared up, I will continue this fanfic. Again sorry and please don't hate for this. Blame my life, not me.

Lyrahikaru


	6. Chapter 4 Dark's full return

**Hello! Lyrahikaru back with the next chapter of… wait for it…. –dramatic pause- Dark Wings. Yes I'm here to continue it, my friend NikoNEKO-chan wouldn't leave me alone until I got back to work on Dark Wings, so she let me use an OC of hers. So here's the new chapter of Dark Wings.**

**I don't own D. N. Angel or Kiri. I own my OCs only. Kiri belongs to NikoNEKO-chan.**

Dark Wings Chapter 4: Dark's full return

Lena's POV

Oh shit, Dad is going to kill me if Rin gets caught! And Rin's mom would kill me after I'm dead! I turn and dive back towards the building. Please be okay Rin!

Rin's POV

The fucking lights went out! Where did Lena go! WTF is going on! I felt my muscles tense as the door opens and a boy with short brown hair and deep blue eyes stands in the doorway. "Kaitou Dark I guess." I didn't respond and the boy smirked and moved closer and I took a step back. He smirked even wider and ran towards me and tackled me to the ground and griped my shoulder hard. I could help but wince, he had a killer grip. I hoped I was going to get out of this one.

Lena's POV

I look in the window and see some guy ontop of Rin. Gross…. (AN: No. This is not yaoi) Well, I'm not gonna go in there. I'll go hang out in th-oh who am I kidding. I'm going in. Oh god.

Rin's POV

I feel a weird shock deep within myself. I hear a voice say, "Alright Rin, I'll take it from here!" Then I think I fainted.

Dark's POV

Oh yeah, I'm back! But wait, how did I come back? AHHH! THIS MAKES ZERO SENSE! Well, I should escape now. I kicked the smaller boy off myself and shot out the already broken window and almost ran into a girl with scarlet eyes and purple hair. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Lena's POV

Rin's eyes are a deep purple now, not scarlet. Does this mean that the legendary Kaitou Dark has returned and been reawoken? I just grabbed his arm and shoot into the sky and headed straight for the Niwa house with Dark/Rin in tow. My life will never be normal again.

**Sorry about it being short! But I'm posting something! Something that needs reviews! Let me know what I can do next. Review please! BYE!**


	7. Update on Author

**Hey guys! Sorry about not posting lately but my laptop broke and I lost almost everything on it, this story was one of them. So I lost like the next three chapters. I'm also having writers block. CURSE IT TO HELL! So... yeah... I'm trying to remember what I wrote but that might take some time so please, bare with me. Don't lose interest in my story please. And please keep reviewing when I post the next chapter. Thanks guys.**

**-LyraHikaru**

**(P.S. You guys are awesome as hell)**


	8. Chapter 5 Emiko explains

**Hey guys! Guess what? My laptop got fixed! And they mannaged to save my stories! Oh and a friend of mine wants me to get Portal 2. I heard there might be a Portal 3. Uhhhhhhhhh no. GlaDOs told us never to come back and kicked out a beat up as shit companion cube. So yeah. That's what's up with me. Now, I'll shut up and give you all what you have been waiting for. The next chapter of Dark Wings. -dramatic music- -an applause sign blinks overhead- Hey! I told the mantenience people to take that down months ago! -growls- Excuse me for a few minutes and start reading!**

**Don't own D. N. Angel, just own my characters, yada yada. God why do I have to do a disclaimer, I clearly don't the damn anime or the manga. God.**

**Dark Wings Chapter 5: Emiko explains**

*Normal POV*

After escaping the police and flying back to the Niwa house, Dark and Lena were met by Riku, Zachi and Emiko. The teen girl shifted back to her normal form and ran a hand through her bright red hair. Dark noticed Riku standing there and smirked. "So Dai and you got together Riku?" The woman gasps at the husky voice. Her eyes then narrowed. "Shut up you pervert!" Lena sighed and walked over to Emiko and handed her the bag. "Here." The older woman smiled and took the bag. "All of you come with me." The elder woman(I wanted to put old woman but... damn manners) led the group down to the basement for the sealing cerimony(spelt that shit wrong).

A little while later...

The group stood in the basement after the sealing happened. Dark had switched back to Rin and the two kaitous wanted some questions to be answered. Lena stepped forward first. "How do we shift back and forth on our own? Is there like a certain way to do it? And how come Dark came out in Rin but Lyra didn't show up?" The other redhead glanced at her slightly. "How come this is the first time Lyra has come back? Didn't you say that it's been 40 years Zachi-san." Lena's father nodded to Rin's question. "Yes, it has been 40 years. The way Lyra's DNA is past through the family is sorta like the way Dark's DNA is past through your family. But it's also different. You see, Lyra's DNA is past to only females. The last female in our family was my mother, Lena's grandmother who past away when Lena was young." Zachi nodded at Emiko to continue. "To answer your questions Lena, one must look back to when my father first learned this trick." The woman held up a picture of Anu and Rin felt something shift inside his core. "A-ahh! I'm changing again!" The boy held onto his sides as his grandmother flipped a photoshopped picture of his late great-grandfather Daikii wearing the same uniform(you know the picture from the anime in the second episode). The two redheads stared blankly at the picture. "Hey! I stopped transforming!" Rin cried out excitedly. Emiko smiled and closed the wallet(Rin's wallet :3). "That answers two of your questions Lena. To answer your last question, I'm not really sure as to why Dark showed but Lyra didn't. Maybe the activation trigger is different for her than it is for Dark." The teen nodded. "I see... one more question. Will this ever end for us? Will we stop being kaitous or will we keep doing this til we die?" Emiko smiled. "You will stop being kaitous after your feelings of love are returned by the one you love." Rin nodded quickly while Lena groaned and facepalmed. "Great, then I'm gonna be a kaitou til I'm dead cuz I have no love interest." Rin patted her head. "Don't worry about it Lena. You'll find someone some day." The boy smiled and turned and ran upstairs, leaving a blushing redhead with three adults. Emiko patted the girl's shoulder. "I think you just found your love interest." This caused the girl to blush harder. "S-shut up!" The tree adults burst into laughter as the red faced redhead fled(that shit rhymed!).

**I think I'm gonna end it there bros. If you liked it, let me know and fucking review this shit! Oh and for Niko-NEKO chan, Kiri WILL be in the next chapter, I promise. Jesus fucking christ! Oh and for those who follow Black October, my Bleach fanfic, I'm going to just rewrite it cuz I lost interest for so long that I just want to. Ok, also I'm writing a Amnesia Pewdiepie fanfic that I hope to post soon. Pewdiepano FTW! Okay, later guys. Here comes the brofist. *brofist***


	9. Chapter 6 Lyra's awakening

**Yo guys! I am back with the next chapter of Dark Wings! And as promised to my good friend Niko, her OC Kiri has made an appearence! You can all thank her for if she didn't leave me the fuck alone about this story, I would not be updating it today. So I have recently gotten a new phone that has Windows 8 on it. So I have fucking Microsoft word on it. I used it to write this chapter and another story that I posted about a month ago. I am also 16 now, have been since March. I'm posting this during school after a test. I'm typing this from memory cause I had to give up my phone before the test and I don't get it back till the end of class. :p It sucks. I'm thinking about re-reading the Alex Rider series. Naruto chapter 628 sucked ass! I'm going to check for chapter 629 this afternoon. Okay, now here's your chapter. Enjoy it!**

**Discalmer: I don't fucking own anything but my OCS Lyra, Lena, Rin, Anu, and few new characters. Kiri belongs to my best friend Niko. (Niko: such language) Shut the fuck up! Okay, read!**

Dark Wings chapter ?

Lyra's awakening, Lena's confushen (fuck spell check!)

Lena POV

I yawned as I walked down the hallway to class. I walked into the room and glanced around for Rin. This was the third day that he hadn't shown up. I took my seat next to the window and sighed. "Ne, Uchida-san..." I looked up at Anu. "What is it Hinamori-san?" The girl shifted on her feet and looked over her shoulder at a group of three new girls. "Who are the new kids?" I looked around her at them. "I don't know, never seen them before." The bell rang and the class hurried to their seats as the teacher walked in. "Minna, these three are your new classmates. Please introduce yourselves to the class." A girl with long blue hair and green eyes stepped forward. "My name is Karin Toyamishi." The second girl, short brown hair and brown eyes, stepped up. "I'm Yumi Saito." The last girl stood in front of the group. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. "I'm Kiri Mikado."

Sensei smiled. "Very good, Saito-san, please sit next to Hinamori-san. Toyamishi-san, next to Damico-san. And Mikado-san, next to Uchida-san." The three new kids hurried to their seats. I shifted uncomfortably as Mikado sat down. "You must be Uchida-san." I looked at her and smiled. "Yes I am, you can call me Lena, everyone else does." She smiled and nodded. "You can call me Kiri, Lena-chan." I nodded and turned back to the front. Sensei looked at Rin's empty seat. "Niwa-kun is absent again?" Kiri glanced over at his empty seat. "Niwa?" I nodded. "Yeah, he's been absent for three days now." The bell signalling the end of homeroom sounded. "Everyone have a good day! See you all tomorrow!" We all got up and left the room. My phone started ringing. I pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hai?" "Come to the courtyard after lunch." I raised an eyebrow. "What?" The only answer I got was a beeping that signaled the end of the call. I closed my phone and looked at it confused.

-After lunch-

I walked into the outdoor courtyard and closed the door behind me. I cautiously made my way into the yard. "Hello?" A bush shook to my right and I walked towards it. I heard the door to the courtyard open and close then lock. I spun around and narrowed my eyes. Someone was fucking with me. A flash of light attacked my eyes. A small piece of something shiny sat in the middle of the yard. I walked over to it and picked up a silver ring with a quartz gem on a chain. I turned it in my hand and held it up to my eye. "The hell is this?" I slid it into my pocket and looked around for a tree. I quickly found one and climbed it. I pushed open a window and slipped inside. I would ask Dad about it later.

-After school-

I walked into the house. " Otou-san!" I kicked off my shoes and walked down the hall to the living room. I opened the door and looked around. I sensed something was wrong. I set my bag down and walked swiftly, but silently, towards the kitchen. Muffled voices came from the room, my father's voice being one of them. I carefully pushed the door open and slipped inside. "Just take what you want and leave my daughter alone!" I felt my eyes narrow and my core burned in anger. I closed my eyes and felt myself shift to Lyra's form. But as I did this, something exploded within me. _'Let me take care of this Lena.' _I felt something unlock inside me and power flooded my system.

Lyra POV

I looked down at my body. I was alive, after 40 years, I was alive. I stood up and stretched. My muscles relaxed and I opened my eyes. I smirked at four men, one was my host's father. I cracked my knuckles and walked towards them. 'This should be fun.'

Rin POV

I heard crashes come from Lena's house next door. After a few minutes, it got quiet. Then someone is pounding on our front door. 'Who's that Rin?' I shrugged. "Hell if I know." 'They feel familiar...' "Rin! Come down here please!" Kaa-san called, worry laced in her voice. I stood up and hurried downstairs. Lena's father sat in a chair, covered in cuts and bruises. Instead of Lena, it was Lyra. 'LYRA!?' I felt Dark grab control of our body.

Normal POV

Dark took over and looked at the purple haired girl. "Lyra?" Said girl looked over at him. "Dark? What are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you the same thing." A sharp clap came from the door. "Ah! You two have been reunited!" The two looked at Rin's grandmother. She clasped her hands together. "Let's sit down, you two have much to talk about."


	10. Chapter 7 The Talk

**Hey guys! New chapter. Sorry it took so long but I have been somewhat busy these past three months. Shocker, I know. My parents have met my boyfriend and they seem to approve. My friend Chris doesn't but he missed his shot. I've known my boyfriend longer than him anyways. Who else is excited about Pokemon X and Y? Me and my nerd friends are. My friend Dylan is texting me while I try to type this up on my phone. Stop it Dylan! So yeah. Here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. **

**I own nothing but my ocs. Its called fanfiction for a reason people!**

Chapter 7 The talk(not THAT talk!)

Normal POV

The two newly reunited kaitous sat across from each other while their hosts' parents and grandparents watched them carefully. Emiko was the first to speak. "Ahem! When I said that you had some catching up to do, I didn't mean to do it mentally!" Lyra looked over at the older woman. "Emiko-san, I know you probably already answered this question but, how did this happen? If what Dark told me is true, then he and Krad should still be in the Black Wings, correct?" Emiko nodded. "Yes, that should be the case but somehow it's not." Lyra nodded and ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly, a troubling thought crossed her mind. "If Dark got released from the Black Wings, that means that Krad might have gotten free as well." Dark's brow furrowed. "You do have a point there Lyra but if Krad was released, I would have sensed him by now." Lyra nodded and propped her head on her hand. Suddenly, Lyra's hair turned red and she shrunk in size. She had shifted back to Lena. The girl rubbed her forehead and looked up at the people surrounding her. "Wha?" Lyra appeared next to her. "Ah, Lena you're awake." Said redhead looked up at the kaitou. "Lyra?"

Lena, after being filled in on what had happened, sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Rin had taken back control from Dark. Now it was Rin's turn to ask a question. "Baa-chan, even if Dark can't sense Krad, that doesn't mean he didn't escape the Black Wings, right?" Emiko thought. "There always is a small chance I guess. If only Satoshi-kun still lived around here but he and Risa-chan moved a few years ago to America." Riku rubbed her chin. "We could always call them, I have their phone numbers. Risa gave them to me before she left." Emiko smiled. "That sounds like a good idea Riku-chan. Let's call them after dinner. Maybe Satoshi-kun will have some answers for us."

While Rin's family and Lena's father went to go cook dinner and find Risa's phone numbers, Lena and Rin sat awkwardly in the living room. Lyra and Dark looked on from their heads. "So, today, we got three new students." Lena stared at her hands. Rin looked up, curious. "Really? Its not everyday that we get new students." Lena looked up at the male redhead. "Yeah, three girls, one of them sit next to me in class." Rin nodded. "I bet everyone is wondering where I am." Lena nodded. "Sensei said that she is gonna call your mom if you don't come to school tomorrow. Even Hinamori-san asked about you today." Rin's eyes lit up. "Really? She asked about me?" Lena smiled and nodded. Rin sighed happily and leaned back in his chair. "So why did you skip school?" Rin looked back at the redhead. "I needed some time to wrap my head around the fact that I now share a body with a supernatural being." "He's also a big pervert." Rin rolled his eyes. "Wonderful." "I'm not that bad..." Lyra mentally rolled her eyes. "Bullshit Dark." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Rin! Can you get that for me?" "Hai!" Rin got up and made his way to the front door. Lena followed him, curious. Rin opened the door. "Hai..." As his eyes locked onto the figure in front of him, he swore he heard Dark gasp.

**Who could that be? I don't know. You'll have to wait another month before you find out. Sorry this was a short chapter but hey! At least I updated! Oh and I said I'd give a shout out to my friend Ashe. She's new to the fanfiction community and is really talented. She has only one story out on this site but expect more. She is currently working on a fic called Cursed Attractions. Hit her up and tell her Lyra sent you. I'm posting another chaptered story. Its called Cops n Robbers so keep an eye out for it.**

**Sky: Please do.**

**Oi! What are you doing outside your story!?**

**Sky: Nothing, just giving out spoilers to your fans. Like the one about me and a bunch of other minetubers being in this new fic!**

**Sky! I warned you about breaking the wall between stories and the fourth wall! Let it rain squids! -squids start falling from the sky-**

**Sky: Ahh! NOT SQUIDS! -runs around screaming-**

**-coughs- Anyways, review and I'll work as hard as I can to get the next chapter up. I promise it won't take three months this time. Virtual cookies for everyone! -squid lands on my head- ... Fucking squids!**


	11. Discontinued

**Hey guys! Sorry to say but I'm discontinuing this story. I'm not really into this fandom anymore. Maybe I'll come back to this story later but for now I need to focus on my other work and my school work. So yeah. This is me, leaving for now. Bye guys.**

**-Lyra**


End file.
